User talk:Maruku2009
Welcome to Wikitroid! Maruku2009, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Don't be a cyberbully Maruku2009, this wiki may not be a dictatorship, but it isn't a democracy. To be honest, wikis really can't be categorized as any political system, but that's beside the point. Since, as Armantula513 has said above, I cannot properly respond to you without you providing an example of this "cyberbullying", I will disregard your criticisms/"lesson" until you provide such an example, preferably in the form of a diff link, and defend your argument. However, before you proceed, please bear these two things in mind: #Users are (or are not) administrators on a wiki for a reason. Administrators have extended experience on a certain wiki, have proven they can be trusted, and know what is considered normal on a wiki. In case you are doing this, please remember that the standards of one wiki cannot necessarily be applied to another. One wiki may enforce a policy that no others do. Every wiki is simply different, and this must be taken into consideration, especially considering that, while you have over 900 edits across all of Wikia, you only have 5 here (one of which I know was reverted by another admin), which indicates that you are unfamiliar with a wiki. In addition, this gives you less credibility in cases like this, so chose what examples you use and what you say wisely. #I am what you might call an "expert" at the Internet and computing in general - I am majoring in Computer Science. Part of my studies include Computer/Network Ethics, which includes, of course, cyberbullying. Cyberbullying can only be applied in certain circumstances. A perfect "real-world" example of this is law enforcement: When you are cited by a police officer for, say, speeding or drunk driving, your opinion on the matter is irrelevant: You broke a law, and therefore, you will be punished in some way or form (or, at the very least, given a warning). And the officer certainly isn't "bullying" you, he (or she) is taking action because you have done something wrong. Again, please bear the above points in mind when formulating your reply to me. Oh, and by the way, yes, I do actually use citations. Regards, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) You should be part of the Federation Your attitude should make you part of the Galactic Federation. That is more like a compliment rather than an insult. Your Right You are very right, but the rules are Be polite Assume good faith Do not insult other people